


Without You

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A very familiar young woman was head over heels in love with a very familiar man but she never told him. But now he’s gone. What will she do? Who are these familiar characters? An emotional fiction with a slight bit of DH spoilerness.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

#    
   


#   WITHOUT YOU  


   


Author Note:This was a little random and quite pointless story. You might say it contradicts what we find from the books, and I admit I would agree. But we don’t see his point of view. This was always supposed to be a one shot, so I’m going to make a sequel like this but in his point of view with either one of Whitney Houston’s songs or Evanescence’s songs because they’re incredibly deep and meaningful. Just pop me a review telling me which song you want me to use (as long as they are by WH or Evanescence) because I can adjust the sequel to any of their songs, as I don’t really have any plotlines in mind really. I’m very swayed towards The Greatest Love Of All by Whitney Houston. Anyway, this one shot was basically wrote to be emotional and to be able to feel a connection with the person who is based on( I’m not telling you, you’ll have to read it, and when I say “based on” I mean the female character) I’m thinking about starting a James/Lily chaptered fic, do you think I should? Please review; they keep me writing. And if you hate it, tell me why you don’t like it. The song is Without You by Mariah Carey. Thanks xx

   
   


Warnings: This story contains suicide and Deathly Hallows spoilers.

   
Disclaimer:I’m obviously not JKR and have no rights to her characters. I’m just borrowing them and tweaking them.  
   
   


_No I cant forget this evening <Br>_  
Or your face as you were leaving<Br>  
But I guess thats just the way the story goes<Br>

   
His face haunted my dreams forever, his deep eyes bore into me while I sleep and his mouth whispers sweet words which I cannot hear. When I’m not sleeping, I can’t even look into anothers eyes unless they are the precise color and shape of his. But no one could ever come close. His eyes weren’t the sort you forget in a hurry. They stand out, everyone would comment on his eyes. His beautiful eyes.  
   
 _You always smile but in your eyes <br>  
Your sorrow shows<br>  
Yes it shows<br>  
_   
He hardly ever smiled. He had too much on his mind. He would grimace and smirk occasionally but he rarely if ever, managed a smile. But it was true, his eyes showed his true feelings. They often betrayed him as he tried to hide them. _Yes it shows._  


No-one believed that it showed. They couldn’t see past his reputation.

   


_No, I cant forget tomorrow <br>_  
When I think of all my sorrow<Br>  
When I had you there<br>

   


I always saw past his reputation, I was the only one. But I never told him and now its too late. He’s gone. I know he felt the same way. It tortures me, just imagining that if I had told him, we could have had some happy times together. I had him close enough to snatch, but I didn’t snatch at all. No one understood, we were meant to be.

   


_But then I let you go <br>_  
And now its only fair<br>  
That I should let you know<br>  
What you should know<br>

   


Yes, it would be fair to let him know. But it was a bit hard now, wasn’t it? Damn this cruel world! And they thought I loved that other man, that monster? She hated “the monster” for doing this to her. It was his fault. He took away her last chance with the man she loved. He had always hated “the monster”, so she did also. She could not believe one would so willingly make anothers life hell. It made her sick.

   


_I cant live <Br>_  
If living is without you<br>  
I cant live<br>  
I cant give anymore<Br>

   


My darling, I cannot possibly live if living is without you and your love. It is a cruel situation. I will never forget the look on your face as it happened, as it hit you. The pure shock and fear did not leave your face as you fell. The almighty cheer that the his side erupted with. Anger bubbled away but it was overtaken. By sorrow.

_I cant live <br>_  
If living is without you<Br>  
I cant give<br>  
I cant give anymore<br>

   


All of this, it makes me wonder. What is my purpose on this earth? For weeks on end, I have tried to answer that question. Why should Ginny Weasley have a purpose on this earth? I have not yet been enlightened with an answer. So I have invented by own. My purpose is to finish and come to you. Finish my life. _I open at the close._ My life only really begins when it ends. The end is a beautiful new start.

   


_Well I can’t forget this evening <br>  
Or your face as you were leaving<br>_ __  
But I guess thats just the way the story goes <br>

   


That’s not how the story is supposed to happen. All along, you were supposed to win. But it didn’t happen. I get the same dream constantly. In this dream I speak of, I die peacefully and go to you where we live forever together in death. As the old quote goes

“Our truest life is when we are in dreams awake”. He is right. I do not belong here, I belong with you. Damn that monster!

   


_You always smile but in your eyes < br>_  
Your sorrow shows<br>  
Yes it shows<br>

   


I am leaving this earth today for a much better place. Though Hell would be a better place if you were there. I have always wondered about death. Does it hurt? It surely can’t hurt as much as I am hurting without you. It doesn’t matter whether or not it hurts. Not long now. Just a few more minutes, and we will be reunited. We could of lived happily on Earth but you were killed by that awful boy at the place in which we gew up. 

   


_I cant live <br>_  
If living is without you<br>  
I cant live<br>  
I cant give any more<br>

   


I woke up lying on a strangely warm floor with the strong feeling I didn’t want to get up. It was as if I was under the imperius curse, but I knew I wasn’t. I knew I had left our earth forever. I was not alseep, although my eyes were closed. It took a great deal of force to open them. I was in a strange place. It was almost as if it didn’t exist, it was just vast nothingness. It gave him the feeling that lost souls walk this whiteness forever. Everything was white. Well, I say everything but that must be untrue because, quite honestly, there was nothing. No one else was there, I was quite alone.

_I cant live <br>_  
If living is without you<br>  
I cant give<br>  
I cant give anymore<br>

I suddenly knew I had to walk. I walked and walked for days but I did not feel tired at all. I was under the strong impression there was no day and night here; that time was an unexistant thing. I knew that I could walk for eternity without being the slightest bit breathless. It really was a wonderful place. That’s when it happened. That’s when I saw you. That’s when I gasped and started running towards you. I knew I was home.

“Tom Riddle!”


End file.
